Technical Field
The technical field relates generally to search engine based information retrieval and, more particularly, to systems and methods for providing comprehensive and relevant results to search queries.
Background Discussion
Information based economies generate vast amounts of stored information. Efficient and effective use of this stored information continues to be a challenge for individuals and organizations alike. However, several tools and techniques have emerged to meet this challenge. For instance, most personal computing devices, such as personal computers, personal digitals assistants, and smart phones include easily accessible, user-friendly search functions. These search functions enable a user to quickly find, review, and utilize information (e.g., personal contact information, scheduling information, and software applications) stored on these devices.
Perhaps the most widely known and utilized search technology is the internet search engine. Internet search engines crawl the web collecting, storing and organizing information for rapid retrieval via search interface. More specifically, internet search engines allow users to search for documents by submitting queries including one or more keywords. Normally, search engines parse submitted queries and find result documents that prominently feature the keywords included in the query. Upon identifying one or more result documents, internet search engines present the result documents to a user for review and selection.